It has been found that housewives measure milk power with measuring dippers when preparing milk for babies and so they have to stand the trouble caused by occasionally wrong memorized quantity of the powder and the lost powder dropped out of the milk bottles when pouring the milk from measuring dippers. Furthermore, a mother has to bring with her a proper quantity of milk power when going out with her bay for longer time thereby causing much inconvenience.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a milk powder container which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.